Pleasure and Pain
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Edge is hurting... and Lita will do whatever it takes to ease his pain.


He grimaced as he limped to his locker room, his body still wracked with pain. 

Edge clenched his teeth at the now dull ache in his lower back, upon which Chris Jericho had focused a good deal of his energy while they'd had their match. But that was nothing compared with the pounding in his head after the two powerbombs and huge clothesline Dave Batista had administered to him mere seconds after the contest had ended. 

The tall blond man had just come from the trainer's room, where a couple of referees had delivered him after the brutalization. Fortunately, he didn't have a concussion or anything, but he'd been pretty badly bruised. The trainer had told him to take a couple of aspirin for his head pain and to just take it easy for the next few days. But damn it... He couldn't wait to exact some well-deserved revenge against the burly Evolution member - and he would do so come SummerSlam in a mere seven days. And he had to pay dividends to Jericho as well - some friend the guy was! He'd merely watched Batista beating the shit out of him and just walked away. Hell, if the shoe had been on the other foot, he would have helped Y2J! 

Edge let out a soft groan as he entered his locker room. Although he needed a shower, all he wanted to do was collapse on the couch and pass out for the next hour. 

He winced as he limped over to the couch, not even noticing the person standing in the shadows halfway across the room. He let out another soft exclamation of pain as he raised both hands to his head, then covered his face as though shielding the fluorescent light from his eyes. 

"Bad night, huh?" 

The blond man's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice, his hands moving away from his face in an instant, and he sat up slightly, staring in surprise. 

Lita came forward, her lovely face wearing a look of concern as she gazed down at him. He couldn't believe she was here and that he didn't know he hadn't been alone. The way the light hit her from behind, she looked almost like an angel, her red hair brighter because of the halogen light. She lingered over him, her right hand snaking down to gently brush against his cheek. 

"Lita, what are you-" He didn't have a chance to finish his thought. 

"Shh..." The diva pressed a finger against his lips, her expression gentle as she continued to gaze down at him. The way her eyes seemed to drink him in, Edge couldn't help but suddenly feel weak. His stomach felt all fluttery, and he guessed if he were to stand up right about now, his legs would feel like jelly. "You didn't deserve that, Edge... You didn't deserve any of it," she continued, moving her hand again to his cheek. Her other hand came up to tenderly stroke his long hair, and the blond man couldn't help still feeling shocked. They had been friends for so long, but never anything more than that - not that he would mind more - yet, the redhead was eyeing and handling him as much, much more. 

He tried to sit up even more, but Lita eased him back down. 

"Don't..." she whispered. "You're in pain - I can see it, and I could see it the moment you walked in. Just relax." A tiny smile crossed her lips and she moved her hand further down his face, her forefinger tracing the outline of his jaw. "Let me take care of you..." 

Edge held his breath as he laid back just as he'd been doing before he'd known she was here, and he wondered exactly what was going on here. Lita's voice was husky as she continued to speak comfortingly to him, talking about making him feel better. And then, her face was in his sight again, hovering just above his as she leaned over him. She stroked his hair again as she lowered her face to his, her lips soft and gentle as she pressed them lightly against his. The kiss started off very slow and tentatively, no tongue involved until he responded and parted his lips for her. And then, as she dipped her tongue inside, exploring, he nearly gasped. 

The kiss deepened as they grew more passionate, the redhead's mouth dominating his to the point that he had to reach up and press her to him more firmly. He matched her intensity with his own, the heat of her body against his nearly overwhelming. In fact, he felt himself growing hard against her, and he hoped she would not suddenly become furious and storm out of the room. 

Lita suddenly raised her head from his, and Edge held his breath as he expected the worst, but instead, the diva smiled brightly down at him. 

"I can see you're happy I'm here." Her smile blossomed into a full-fledged grin as she gazed down the length of his body, her hazel gaze fixing on the bulge in his wrestling tights. 

Edge bit his lip, but somehow, he managed to nod vigorously. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest that, had he not been so consumed by Lita, he would've feared it would explode. But all he could think of at the moment was her - and what he wanted to do to and with her. 

"Oh, God..." He let out another soft moan as he suddenly felt the redhead's hands on him, soft as her fingers ran over the crotch of his tights. Her hands weren't even on his flesh, and he felt like he was in heaven. He could only imagine what it would be like if she were directly touching him. 

Then, as though reading his mind, Lita repositioned herself slightly, her hands working at the waistband of the Canadian's tights. She was already breathing slightly hard herself, his arousal bringing on her own. She just wanted to do exactly as she'd told him - take care of him, make him feel better. She wanted to satisfy him, give him more pleasure than he'd ever known. 

"Lita..." Edge issued her name softly through his slightly parted lips as he suddenly felt her mouth on him. She worked on him slowly at first, tantalizing him with her lips, tongue and teeth. It went on for several minutes until he felt as though he couldn't take anymore. He tangled his left hand into her long red hair, savoring at the feel of her wonderful mouth. 

She released him then, her hand going down to grip him as she moved her body back up, her face over his again. She leaned down to kiss him deeply, and the blond man reached down her body as they continued, his hand traveling under the short red skirt she wore. He heard her let out a muffled cry as his hand found her, fondling her through her panties. 

He continued to throb against her, his need more intense than ever as he yanked at her underwear. He wanted to be inside of her again, only this time in another part of her. 

The redhead repositioned herself just a bit, helping him along in his task of pulling her panties down and off. Then, ignoring the fact that she was still clad in all her other clothing, and his tights were still on but merely pulled down enough to free him, she came back to meet him. She lowered herself onto him, gasping as she felt his hardness and length slipping inside of her. 

Edge's handsome face already wore an expression of pleasure as Lita began to slowly move up and down over him. Gone was the look of pain he'd donned mere moments earlier. And for that, she was so happy. She began to ride him faster, faster, the sensations shooting through her brain. Oh, yeah - it felt so good to have him inside of her. 

The blond man raised his hands, gripping her waist and increasing the pace of their coupling. He kept his gaze on her beautiful face, noting the look of ecstasy on it. She was very close, he could feel it... And then, he felt her tighten up around him a bit and she let out a sharp moan. 

"Edge! Oh, God... Edge!" She was panting as she came, her hands gripping the arm of the couch over his head, her entire body stiff until it went limp above him. And that was when he reached the same peak. 

"Oh, Lita... Lita!" He held her body tightly to him, his own stiffening as hers had as he gave in to the orgasm, emptying himself into her. 

They simply laid there for the next few minutes, Lita still on top of him and he still inside of her as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Then, the redhead raised her head to gaze down into his green eyes. She smiled as the words escaped her lips. 

"I told you I'd make you feel better." 

Edge laughed and kissed her lips heartily.   
  
  
  


End 

Back 


End file.
